


Twisted

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie does the article on the paper's new editor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

## _Cape Times_ welcomes new editor

  


### Monday, May 15, 2006  
CASSANDRA ROBINSON ~ Cape Times

Alana Broadbent took up residence in the corner office at the _Cape Times_ Monday, having been promoted from leisure editor to editor after the recent tragic death of editor James Anderson.

"It's a twist I never expected my career to take," Broadbent said. "Do you know how few papers have a female editor?"

A 2002 report from Northwestern's Media Management Center showed that 20 percent of editors are women at the nation's top 137 newspapers with circulation over 85,000; in 2000 it was 25 percent.

"Now I have to pay attention to sports as well as local movie releases," Broadbent jokes.


End file.
